


Incubus

by SisterWicked



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWicked/pseuds/SisterWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. LUCKY. They say no good deed goes unpunished. That goes double for evil deeds, especially when one isn't careful what they wish for. When you get more than you bargained for, what can you do besides set things right? Angst,AU/AR,WIP,Yaoi  Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Incubus  
A DGM Luckyfic  
By SisterWicked  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Yea, I started another one, but this isn't the usual. It's AU, so if you don't like that, don't read it. If you like it enough to add it to your alert or fave list, comment. I seriously will PM-Curse you if you don't, I find that highly offensive. Besides that, get happy and enjoy.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"You're_ the guy I gotta seduce? Easy mark.."

The redhead bent one leg, his weight half-resting against the bed as he smiled. "At least you're good looking.. I always did like the tall, dark and sexy type."

Glancing over the boy's scantily-clad form, Lord Tyki Mikk nodded agreeably. "Indeed.. And I'm rather fond of the young and inexperienced type, myself." Laughing softly at the other's sudden indignant sound, he pushed himself up to sit against the ornate headboard. "Come here, little devil. Let's see how you've grown into your wings, hm?"

The redhead scowled across the space separating them fiercely, the aforementioned wings twitching against his back. "I'm not some low-level imp, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!" As if to prove his statement, he lunged upward, his mouth pressed roughly to the older man's with a triumphant murmur.

The slick sensation of the brunette's tongue against the seam of his lips was deliciously welcome, and he opened his mouth to return the gesture eagerly. Lifting his head, he smiled when the man hissed at the sharp prickle of his tiny fang against his lower lip, his expression clouding at the other's obvious amusement. "What?"

The brunette shook his head faintly, his gaze travelling down to linger over the boy's obvious arousal. "It appears that I'm doing your job for you.. Shouldn't _I_ be the one who's in a state?"

Lavi sucked in an angry breath, the retort dying unspoken as he pressed as close as he was able. "Like you don't want it. You might be a lot of things, but you _aren't_ that good of a liar.. I can _feel_ -"

The man laughed, a rich, dark sound that left the redhead surprised by his utterly primal reaction to it. He enfolded the boy willingly, his hips lifting with deliberate intent. "Can you? So much the better, then." Repeating the motion, he growled at the other's breathy cry. "Mm.. Being so hopelessly degenerate does have it's benefits. Aren't you uncomfortable, Lovely? We should work on getting you out of these clothes, even if they _do_ suit you rather well.."

Lavi shook his head jerkily, ignoring the gasping quality of his voice. "But.. If you don't need to be corrupted, why.. How did I get assigned to you?"

The brunette smiled wickedly, his hands already leaving small indentations on the skin of the boy's hips. "Oh? Let's just say that Hell owes me a favor."

The redhead struggled to form a legible response, but the slow stroke of a tongue over his collarbone froze the words in his throat. Swallowing thickly, he took hold of the man's shoulders. "Then.. I guess that's it. Let me up." Pushing away, he scowled at the brunette's quiet chuckle. "You want them off? Let go."

Allowing him to rise, Tyki shifted quickly onto his knees, his hands sliding down to tug at the low-slung band of his pants. "By all means.. But I did say 'we'.." He worked the lacings free with careful movements, licking his lips as the garment slipped dangerously low on the other's slender hips.

Overlooking his sudden anxiety, Lavi pulled his shirt up and over his head, shrugging it off with respect for his vestigial wings. Dropping it to the side, he stepped out of his loosened pants, straightening to stare at the man challengingly despite his nudity. "Good enough?"

The brunette nodded slowly, his eyes gleaming a smoky topaz-gold in the faint light. "More than merely enough, Lovely.. Oh, is there something else I should call you? I promise not to abuse the power of your name.."

The redhead snorted disdainfully, shaking his head as he moved to mount the bed. "Whatever.. You can call me whatever you want, it doesn't really matter." Smirking up at the man, he edged closer. "Lavi. Call me that, if you really _need_ a name."

Shifting back to his former position, the older man hummed quietly. "Hebrew, then..? You seem far more _kittenish_ than lionlike, Lavi.. But that's just as well. My name is-"

The redhead cut him off with a frown, his knees framing the other's thighs. "Tyki Mikk. I already knew that." Placing his hands atop the man's bare chest, he sighed. "You can forget the pleasantries, you know.. It won't matter what either of us calls the other come dawn."

Tyki nodded tolerantly, stroking the redhead's sides in long movements. "As you say, Lavi.. But sunrise is quite a bit distant yet.." He pulled the boy forward and down, pressing their lips together hungrily. Lifting one hand, he rubbed small circles against the base of the other's left wing, smiling when he lifted his head with a gasp. "Something the matter, Lovely..?"

Shaking his head, Lavi moved closer, biting his lip at the sensation of the older man's skin against his own. "Nothing. Come on, just-"

Tyki ignored his impatient tone, leaning up to lick a path over the side of his throat before biting down just shy of breaking skin. Sucking firmly, he took hold of the redhead's hips, the urgent heat of the boy's arousal making him smile. Freeing one hand, he fumbled blindly for the handle of the nightstand drawer, pulling it open with a jerk. Reaching inside, he located the object he wanted by touch, pushing the drawer closed and setting the small bottle atop the table.

Releasing the boy completely, he urged him to his knees, steadying him with one hand as he retrieved the small container. Working the top free, he tipped a generous amount of the slick fluid into his palm, lowering his hand to spread the liquid over the other's skin. Hearing his breath catch, he pressed a finger carefully inward, growling softly at the tightness that awaited him. "Relax, Lavi.. Pleasure exists for it's own sake, I see no reason to cause you harm in the pursuit of it.."

The redhead shuddered briefly, his hands clenching as the man worked in a second finger. "S'fine.. I told you I know.. what.. Oh, G.. _G.._ _Fuck_ , I can't say the word.." He rocked back against the other's hand, his eye closed as he moaned. "Hurry up.."

Chuckling quietly, Tyki withdrew his fingers, reaching for the bottle again. Pouring more oil into his hand, he replaced the lid and set it carefully aside before covering his own skin. Wiping his hand on the sheets, he pulled the boy against himself, catching his open mouth as he lifted his hips meaningfully. Waiting for the redhead to seat himself, he sucked briefly at the tip of his tongue. "Ready, Lovely..?"

The only reply was a shaken moan, the boy's back arching as he shifted his weight.

The brunette hummed in agreement, moving to match his decent. Urging the other's face up, he lapped at the corner of his tightly closed eye, savoring the salty wetness there. "I assume that's a yes.. Look at me, Lavi." He smiled darkly at the boy's bleary expression, his hips lifting as he pulled the redhead down more forcefully. "Much better.. Now, tell me what would please you."

Bucking into the man's touch, Lavi cried out sharply, his legs shaking as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders. "More! Don't.. _Harder!_ "

Laughing softly, Tyki complied eagerly, his hold rough on the boy's hips as he bit down on the rapid beat of his pulse. Taking note of his desperate state, he worked a hand between them, his fingers wrapping around the redhead's achingly hard arousal. Timing his movements to the other's increasingly stilted rhythm, he moaned at the closeness of his own release, his efforts redoubling as he followed the arch of the boy's throat with his tongue. Nipping at the pierced lobe of his ear, he growled. "Come for me, Lavi.. Right now."

The redhead shrieked hoarsely, the words distinctly hellish in origin as his body locked around the older man, the wracking clench of his muscles drawing a strangled exclamation from the other as he joined him in the heat of his bliss.

Slumping bonelessly into the man's hold, Lavi panted for breath, his eye closed as he laughed. "That.. Fuck, I don't even have a word for it."

Tyki murmured agreeably, stroking his back as he shifted for more comfort. "Quite.. Oh, dear.." He smirked faintly, his hand pausing just below the boy's closed wings. "I hope you weren't overly fond of those, Lovely." He brought his hand around carefully, showing the wide-eyed redhead what he held. Repeating the movement with the opposite hand, he displayed the contents of it with a wan smile.

The boy struggled to reach his now-bare back, the tip of his fingers brushing shakily over humanly smooth skin. "Oh, my God, what the fuck did you _do_?" Craning his head until his neck popped audibly, he gasped. "Gone.. Holy _shit_ I said the word! _I said the God damned word!_ "

Nodding casually, Tyki leaned up to wrap his arms firmly around the panicked boy's shoulders, his hold possessively tight as he pulled him flush against his chest with a smile. "Indeed.. But we could _also_ say that Hell owes me an extremely **large** favor, Lovely.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the predawn hours and a good deal of the morning were spent in bewildered silence by the once-demon and bemused silence by the brunette, who finally shook off the urge to sleep and left the comfort of the bed in favor of dressing. Glancing at the shell-shocked redhead as he passed, he made his way outside to the postbox, back to the room for his morning toiletries, then over to his somewhat cluttered desk to read the afore-retrieved letters.

After a moment, he realized that the boy's silence had broken, his low voice not completely distracting to the older man as he scanned each missive closely. Locating a piece of paper, he took a pen from one drawer and began jotting random bits of information with a rapid scrawl that only he could sometimes read.

In the matter of a few hours, Tyki quite forgot that he had an audience, until the boy sighed rather louder than he had previous. Looking at his huddled figure, the man smiled faintly at his petulant thoughtfulness, inwardly laughing at the picture he presented. Naked save for the sheets gathered around his middle, he resembled nothing so much as a contemplative Buddah, the idea lifting the other's inner hilarity to almost dangerous levels before he returned to his slow reading.

The redhead's quiet mutterings turned into audible complaints sometime after midday, his annoyed declaration just after sunset finally catching the man's full attention.

"I want to know what the fuck's going on!"

Tyki smiled at the boy patiently, his quill hovering over the parchment. "Once, I rendered a rather large service to a person of high standing. In repayment.." He glanced meaningfully at the crumpled wings atop the nightstand. "I was given an equally valuable service." Scribbling something vaguely shaped like his initials, he sat the quill aside. "Now, you belong to me."

Hearing the other's sharply indrawn breath, he frowned. "Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather go, Lovely? I wouldn't dream of physically _owning_ you, not in that sense of the word.."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "No, I don't have anywhere else _to_ go.. I just.." He faltered, clenching his hands into fists. "What did I do? I worked hard, took every job they gave me, and I never failed an assignment! Never!" He shook his head rapidly, drawing the sheet closer around his waist. "They just gave me away! To a _human!_ " Ignoring the man's silent surprise, he swiped at his face roughly, the movement dislodging his eyepatch. Yanking at it until the slender cord parted with a snap, he laughed. "I even wore this fucking thing, and put up with centuries of _bullshit_ because of it! For what?"

Tyki blinked at his rant, half rising from his chair. "It wasn't anything you did, Lavi.. You're here because I _chose_ you." Crossing the space from chair to bed, he sat carefully at the edge of the mattress. "I was shown several of your brethren, and then I asked for you." Recoiling from the other's enraged swipe, he stood. "Don't be like that, Lovely.. It isn't a punishment, after all."

The redhead all but hissed in fury, his nudity forgotten as he rose to his knees. " _You_ did this to me, without knowing a God Damned thing about me!" Lunging forward, his nails missed the brunette's startled face by no more than an inch as he continued. "You selfish, conniving bastard! I swear to fucking _God_ , I'm going to spend the rest of my miserable mortal life ruining yours the way you've ruined mine!"

The older man lurched backwards almost comically, his eyes wide as the boy rose to advance on him steadily. "If I could still do it, I'd tear out your fucking _heart_ and eat it!" Kicking off the trailing sheets, he snarled at the stumbling brunette. "You'll _never_ be free of me. I'll put leeches in your food and set fire to your bed while you sleep.. And every chance I get, I'll open your veins until I _bleed you dry_."

Fetching up against the far wall, Tyki drew himself up with a frown. "Stop while you're ahead, Lavi. You'll find your vengeance somewhat difficult to achieve, in light of your.. Demotion." Bracing himself, he had only a moment to prepare for the redhead's infuriated attack, his hands closing tightly around the boy's wrists to restrain him. Carefully avoiding a knee to his more sensitive parts, he wrenched the other around, pressing him hard against the wall. Wedging one thigh securely between the redhead's dangerously flailing legs, he pinned him by way of superior height and leverage.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the boy's irate screeching, jerking back just in time to avoid a severely injured nose when the other's head snapped forward viciously. "Lavi! Stop that racket _this instant!_ " He was forced to pull away a second time when the redhead attempted to spit directly in his face, freeing one hand to slap him sharply across one anger-flushed cheek. " _Stop it!_ "

The boy froze in shocked disbelief, his eyes wide as he jerked fruitlessly at the man's firm grip. After several deep breaths, he slumped against the stone with a ragged sound. ".. _kill_ you. I really will.. I still can." He bit down on his own lip, the skin splitting under the pressure. "You.. I had _everything_ , and now I feel.. Every part of this body is _dying_ , right now! I can _feel_ it!"

Blinking in surprise, the brunette loosened his hold cautiously, allowing the other's arms to lower to his sides. "Lovely, it isn't like that-"

The boy cut him off with a barking laugh. "Yes it _is_! The damned _never_ die, we don't grow old, frail.. We live forever!" He slid down the wall, his knees drawn up to cushion his head. Draping his arms around himself, he continued to laugh. "You condemned a perfect _stranger_ to death, for one fucking night. One night!" He curled tighter, ignoring the man as he knelt in front of him on the floor. "You didn't have to do it! I would have come back if you'd called for me, it was.." Lifting his head abruptly, he snatched the brunette's collar with white-knuckled strength, his eyes wide and desperate. "Send me back! I swear on the Black Book that I'll come if you call for me, so please! _Send me back!_ "

Tyki shook his head numbly, taken aback by his pleading. "I.. I cannot. I have no idea how to.. Contact anyone who could-"

The redhead sagged backward with a broken moan, his head resting against the wall. "There _has_ to be a way.. Please, please, _please_ don't keep me here.." His voice cracked midway through, rising into a keening mewl that left the older man stunned at the hopelessness expressed by the sound.

Reaching forward carefully, he eased his arms behind the other's head, drawing him forward until the boy's face rested securely in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Stroking his bright hair with one hand, he closed his eyes at the faint shudders that wracked the younger boy's body, murmuring useless comfort against the side of his head. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think you'd.. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Clearing his throat, he leaned back, urging the redhead's face up. Wincing at the shining tracks of utterly human wetness there, he sighed. "I'll _find_ a way, Lavi. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll find some way to undo this. I promise you." Framing the boy's face in his hands, he stroked his thumbs over the skin of his cheeks, attempting a smile. "When all's well again, you're more than welcome to my soul.. Though I doubt there's enough of it left to satisfy a mouse, Lovely."

The redhead swallowed heavily, nodding. "If you say so.. I really can't do anything but believe you." Blinking, he averted his eyes. "I don't have anywhere to go, either. If you let me stay with you, I'll.." He shuddered briefly, setting his jaw firmly. "I'll do anything you ask me to. For.. For payment."

Humming in confusion, Tyki leaned to catch his gaze. "Why would you _pay_ me, Lavi? This is entirely my doing." Inhaling sharply, he turned the other to face him directly. "You think I mean to make use of your.. _services_ , don't you? As if you owed me some debt.." Taking in the boy's pale cheeks, he shook his head firmly. "I have _never_ resorted to forcing myself on anyone, Lavi. Human or no. If anything, it should be exactly the opposite.. _My_ services in exchange for your tolerance."

The redhead's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply. "Prove it." He muttered, clenching his hands. "Because _that_ sounds like complete and utter _bullshit_ from where I'm sitting."

Tyki met his gaze evenly, nodding. "If you wish, Lavi. What would you have of me?"

The boy frowned in thought, his brow creased as he sighed in frustration. "I don't _know!_ Let me off of this horrible fucking _floor,_ for one." Waiting for the man to move, he struggled to his feet, ignoring the other's offer of a hand up. Glancing at the room's narrow wooden chair, he snorted quietly, returning to the bed. Drawing the blanket around his shoulders, he scowled at the other's calm expression. "Well? Think of something, because I don't know of anything you could _possibly_ do to prove you aren't a liar."

Tyki nodded mutely, crossing the room to sit patiently at the edge of the bed. After a moment, he shrugged. "What part is it that you doubt, Lavi? That I would keep you sheltered, and see to your needs? Or the offer of my person? You _are_ still inside my home, so.." He glanced meaningfully over the boy's exposed skin, his eyes faintly bemused at the other's sudden wariness. "Are you in need of food? My clothes would be a bit large for you, but you're welcome to them.. Or is there something else you wanted? I can't read your mind, so I have no way of knowing unless you express yourself directly."

Lavi stared back at him in surprise, his eyes still narrowed in mistrust. "I don't think I'm hungry, but I don't know what that feels like. And I don't care about your clothes, I can wear what I had before until I need to clean them." He gathered the blanket closer around him, his mouth inexplicably dry as the brunette raised an eyebrow in askance. "Come here, Tyki."

The man slid closer in compliance, his eyes still silently mirthful. "Yes, Lovely?"

Swallowing thickly, the redhead fought down a surge of giddy shivers at his tone, the quickened beat of his pulse both confusing and exasperating. "Closer." He raised his face challengingly as the man obeyed, refusing to look away despite the other's nearness. Releasing his hold on the blanket, he reached forward to grip the other's shirt in his fisted hand. Tugging sharply, he took a breath. "Kiss me."

Tyki smiled faintly, allowing himself to be pulled forward. "Of course, Lavi." Closing his eyes, he pressed their lips together briefly, leaning back to regard the redhead seriously.

Repeating his firm pull, Lavi stared back. "Again. Like you mean it."

The brunette nodded wordlessly, moving to catch his mouth with a low hum. Lifting a hand to curl around the boy's neck, he traced the outline of his lower lip questioningly, urging the other to allow him entry. Feeling his jaw relax, he hauled him forward carefully, his free arm encircling the redhead's waist to hold him closer still.

Stifling a whine, Lavi pulled back, his eyes wide. "You really would.." Stiffening, he smirked. "What if I wanted to fuck _you,_ Tyki? What would you do then?"

The older man shrugged faintly, his expression neutral. "I would hope that you remember where I put the oil, Lovely. _Is_ that what you want? I should warn you that it isn't really a fair test, as I wouldn't have refused you _before_ you lost your wings.."

The redhead glared at him in annoyance, shrugging off the blanket entirely. "Then maybe it's better if _you_ remember where you put that oil, Tyki. Take your clothes off, I want to see if there's anything good about being human."

Twisting to the side, he yanked open the night table drawer, muttering rapidly in his own language until he produced the bottle in question. Thrusting it at the astonished brunette, he turned, sinking onto his hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder, he lowered his arms slowly, halting when his chest met the sheets. "You said you'd do what I asked, Tyki.. So come here and prove it. Touch me."

The man swallowed audibly, nodding. "As you wish, Lavi." Opening the container, he frowned at his unsteady hands, his eyes trailing over the other's blatantly presented backside. Coating his fingers well, he followed the path made by his eyes, lingering at the dip of the boy's tailbone when he bucked. "Lovely..? What is it?"

The redhead moaned softly, shifting his hips impatiently. "Nothing, I just.. It feels good, keep-" He gasped at the pressure of fingertips against his entrance, his legs shaking as he rocked backward. " _Yes._ Now."

Tyki obliged him wordlessly, inhaling slowly at the hard clench of his muscles. Pulling back, he leaned in to brush his lips over the other's curved spine, repeating his careful preparations. Hearing the redhead's breath catch, he withdrew, urging the boy to rise. Turning him around, he lowered one hand to the other's waist for stability, his still-slickened hand dipping to caress his obvious arousal. "Lavi, perhaps we should wait? Normally such things need more time between.."

The redhead murmured a negative, taking hold of his wrist. Guiding it downward, he rolled his weight back insistantly, using the motion to push the man's fingers within him. Biting his lip, he met the brunette's widened eyes, increasing the pressure with a stifled noise. "I don't need time, I need _this_. Please..? I _need_ you.."

Catching the boy's mouth firmly, Tyki resumed his efforts, urging the other's arms to loop around his neck to hold himself up. Curling his fingers, he swallowed the boy's choking cries, still faintly uneasy at the strength of his reaction. Lifting his head, he bent to kiss the redhead's arched throat, murmuring against the damp skin. "I just don't want to hurt you, Lovely.. You're not what you once were, and human bodies are fragile. Too much done too soon could cause you a great deal of discomfort.."

Lavi shuddered raggedly, his hands tight on the older man's shoulders as he arched his back. "It's fine! I might be human now, but it isn't going to hurt me if.. Tyki, come _on!_ I don't want to wait, it's enough!"

Smirking, the brunette twisted his hand slowly, his smile growing as the boy ground himself harshly into his touch. "Goodness, Lavi.. You need to pace yourself, I don't think this is a thing to be hurried.." With a growling moan, the redhead pushed his heels into the mattress, moving away from the other purposefully.

"Damn it, I said it's enough! I've been doing this since before you were a drunken gleam in your father's eye, Tyki! Now either you do me or get up and let me do myself!"

Urging the boy onto his back, Tyki moved rapidly to cover him, his hands reaching to stroke the bare expanse of his chest and abdomen.

The redhead stiffened sharply, his elbows bending to prevent his collapse. "Wait, watch out for my wi-" He faltered abruptly, wincing at his own forgetfulness. "Nevermind, just get on with it, Tyki."

Catching his mild slip, the brunette paused just above him, his expression softening. Supporting himself on one arm, he bent to kiss the boy lingeringly, his free hand cupping the redhead's flushed cheek. "I _will_ keep my word, Lovely.. You'll have them back eventually." Nuzzling against the crook of his neck, he smiled at the thready jump of his pulse. "But I wonder all the same.. Having them would have prevented _this_ , yes..?"

The boy nodded reluctantly, biting down on his lip. "Yeah, I couldn't do it unless I really wanted to regret it later."

The older man hummed quietly, licking a path along the side of his throat. "So you wouldn't have done anything this way.. How fortunate for me then, to be the first to indulge in it with you." With that, he hooked an arm beneath each of the redhead's bent knees, shifting himself until they were nearly eye to eye. Taking in the boy's startled face, he smiled at his deepening blush. "Relax, Lavi.. Believe me, you won't mind after a few moments."

Adjusting his hold, he aligned their bodies carefully, rocking forward to breach the other's faintly resisting muscles. Hissing at the sheer heat of him, he held his place by force of will alone. "Gods, Lovely.. "

The redhead gasped breathlessly, his fingers clenched hard against the sheets as he nodded. "I _know_.. Do it."

The man growled in reply, drawing back before sheathing himself more deeply. "So tight.. Do you like it, Lavi?"

Straining upward, the boy nodded rapidly. " _Yes_.. Oh my fucking _God_ , yes.." He pressed his shoulders into the mattress, lifting himself with a choked cry. "Tyki..! Please, I want-"

The brunette shifted his angle slightly, smiling at the other's surprise moan. "And you'll get it, Lovely.. Be patient." He established a slow rhythm, his movements deliberately less forceful than he wanted, but still firm enough to drive the redhead's control to near-breaking. Relishing his pleading noises, he bit down hard on his lower lip to distract himself from the urge to simply plunder the boy's obviously willing body.

Watching the redhead's face closely, he frowned when the other's brows drew together slightly. "Lavi? Is something the matter?" He slacked his grip in concern, allowing the boy's knees to lower marginally. Feeling them clamp hard against him, he hummed. "Is it not good..?"

The boy shook his head with a frustrated whimper, his back arching to press himself closer. "It is, but..Not.." Taking hold of the brunette's upper arms he moaned. "It's not enough! Stop teasing!" He jerked hard at the man's shoulders, pulling him down as he spread his legs further to accommodate the change in position.  
Wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette's back, his bucked urgently. " _Please_ , Tyki.. Please just fuck me so hard.."

Tyki gasped against his skin at the breathy demand, his eyes closing as he fought down the flare of utter lust brought on by his words. Matching his quickened movements, he released the other's legs entirely, growling in approval as they locked high around his ribs of their own accord. Resting his weight on his bent elbows, he dropped a hand to the redhead's back to help support him as his thrusts became more forceful. "You want it so much, Lovely..? You could have told me so, I never meant to deprive you."

The boy cried out sharply at the intensity of the sensations within him, stunned that his newly-weakened body was capable of such rampant pleasure. "I'm telling you now! _I want it!_ " Latching firmly onto the older man's back and shoulders, he held him as close as he could manage, forcing the other to alter his angle with a shaken moan. "I'm so close.. I swear to _God_ I'll kill you if you stop."

Tyki laughed at his desperate ferocity, intensifying his movements until the redhead was all but sobbing with need. "Then I'll live forever, Lavi.. There's no way I'm stopping until I've made you come."

The boy's nails left shaken trails over his back as he stiffened convulsively, every muscle locked and rigid as he clung to the man with a ringing cry of pleasure. The abrupt wetness between them felt almost hot enough to blister his skin, prompting a wavering mewl from him as he arched upward in unconscious reaction.

The brunette sank himself fully into the shuddering depths of his body, riding out the incredibly strong surge of his own release with a sound that left his throat aching from the sheer volume of it. Catching himself on one arm, he rested his forehead against the boy's sweat-slickened shoulder, still wracked with tremors of spent enjoyment as he fought for breath.

Pushing himself up, he drew back cautiously, wincing at the boy's momentary tightening and release. Steadying himself, he walked to the bathroom, dampening a washcloth at the sink and cleaning himself with brisk movements. Rinsing the cloth, he rewet and wrung it, returning to the bedroom. Handing it to the unnervingly quiet redhead, he sat, taking a cigarette from the night table and lighting it with a deftly produced match. Watching the boy swipe at his skin, he inhaled deeply, taking the rag from him and bending to drop it in the laundry hamper. The other shivered faintly, and he turned to face him fully. "You're chilled, yes?"

The redhead hummed in agreement, rubbing his arms. "I didn't really notice it before, but.. It's kinda cold in here. Is it always like that?" He frowned at the man's slow nod, reaching for one of the blankets. "Oh, well. Can I still borrow a shirt? Mine isn't really meant to be... Comfortable." He accepted the brunette's offered garment, slipping it on with a pleased sound. "Mm.. That's better. Really, _really_ better. Wow." He rubbed his arms again through the sleeves, shuddering at the slide of the material over his skin. "Somethings.. Strange. My skin's all.. I don't know, sensitive. Here, touch-"

He tugged the man's hand forward, pressing it lightly to his chest. Pushing down, he gasped at the sensation. "That, too.. Is yours like that? Like it feels _so_ fucking good when someone touches you?" He leaned in quickly, stroking his hands down the other's chest and stomach. Jerking his hands back, he stared numbly at his palms. "Even that felt.. Oh, you're about to drop ash on yourself, Tyki."

Tyki flicked his ashes carefully, nodding at the boy's now-covered form. "Is _that_ better, Lovely? I must say you seem somewhat at a loss.. Is everything all right?" He raised an eyebrow at the other's growing smile, wondering if he should perhaps try enticing him with a drink of something warm and soothingly alcoholic. After a moment of silent wonder, he spoke.

"This.. I can.. Everything feels like.." He laughed suddenly, the sound giddy. "It's completely different than before, I mean.. Things still feel like they did, a little, but.. Not." He bit his lip, meeting the man's eyes slowly. "I shouldn't, but.. I think I like it. I wanna know what else isn't the same." Reaching forward, he tugged gently at the other's arm, sliding back to give him more room. "Could.. Could it be that? What you do, I mean." He colored faintly, blinking in surprise at the heat in his face for a moment before continuing. "Show me..? If I'm gonna be stuck like this for a while, I might as well start learning.."

The brunette nodded, allowing himself to be moved with a faint smile. "I offered, didn't I? It's hardly an onerous request, after all.." Stroking a hand up the length of the boy's bare thigh, he hummed at his quick gasp. "Is there anything you wish to know now, Lovely..? I find the prospect of satisfying your curiosity somewhat appealing."

The redhead nodded eagerly, his expression belying his pleasure. "Good. I'll say we're even then." His stomach rumbled quietly, and he squirmed. "That's weird.. Why did it do that? And why are you inhaling the smoke from that thing anyway? It smells awful and I don't think people are supposed to breathe things that are on fire.. Ooh, there's a.. Tingly kinda feeling in the middle of my back. One that doesn't feel good, but I can't reach.. Is it supposed to be like that? Mmm! Oh, that feels _really_ great, thanks! Why are you laughing?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The boy seemed utterly fascinated by the senses and reactions of his new body, losing no time in indulging his curiosity in the most natural and sometimes strange ways. Once, Tyki had only just saved him from a rather unpleasant encounter with the lit end of one of his matches, and shortly after that he found himself pulled into a completely serious discussion involving the _feeling_ of swallowing food.

When the topics for conversation expired themselves, the redhead decided rather suddenly that he required a physical demonstration of the differences in demonic and human oral contact, leaving the older man all but breathless before the other was satisfied. Watching the boy examine the ticklish area between his stomach and ribs, he thought that perhaps this situation had hope of being tolerable, especially in light of the still-present taste of the redhead's mouth on his tongue.

Eventually the boy stretched lazily atop the bed with a curious sound, the brunette's borrowed shirt barely covering his thighs at the motion. "Mm.. I feel kinda strange. Like I just want to lay here and do nothing for a while. What is that, Tyki?"

The older man smiled at his languorous speech, tugging at his arm to shift him. Pulling back the blankets, he urged him to return to his place. Arranging the covers over the other, he pushed the hair away from his eyes. "You're just tired, Lovely. Humans need to sleep, we don't regain our energy while we're awake." Stroking the back of his head, he laughed at the low murmur of appreciation, likening the sound to that of a contented cat. "Close your eyes and relax, Lavi. Go to sleep, you'll feel better after you wake up."

The redhead nodded faintly, already more than halfway to taking the older man's advice. For a time, Tyki merely sat watching, his thought preoccupied with his strange houseguest. He wondered if the arrangement would remain pleasant once the boy had come to terms with his mortality, and what he could possibly do if it didn't. The initial battle of wills from the morning still alarmed him somewhat, and he suppressed a shudder to think of exactly how passionate the other could be in any given situation. Hearing the redhead mutter quietly, he blinked, looking down at him in curiosity.

The boy's eyes were still closed, but his brow was tightly knit as if he were troubled. Leaning closer, the brunette struggled to decipher the content of his low voice. After a moment he sighed, sitting up in faint disappointment. The other's words were foreign to him, the dialect clearly his native one. The tone was less than pleased, but without involved knowledge of the redhead's ancestral language, he had no way of knowing exactly what visions disturbed the other's rest.

He winced when the boy's voice became pained, the unknown words obviously something similar to his earlier entreaties to return to his home. Settling for what he could realistically manage, he stroked the other's hair soothingly, his eyes widening slightly when the redhead murmured his name. He halted his careful petting at the sound of it, and the boy muttered something that was clearly disapproving.

Laughing quietly to himself, he resumed his movements, glancing at the clock. Seeing that the hour was well past the time that respectable people would have sought their beds, he carefully stood, removing his clothes and extinguishing the lamp in readiness for sleep. Pulling the blankets back, he slipped beneath them, arranging himself in a way that allowed him to share the bed's sole pillow with the sleeping boy. Closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply in surprise when the other shifted backwards, his body curling as he pressed deliberately close against the man behind him. Unsure of how to react, he jumped at the boy's garbled murmur.

"H'ld on t' me... S'nice."

Lifting his arm, he complied gingerly, tightening his hold when the redhead nestled closer with a contented sound. Despite the unfamiliarity, he found the sensation of another's body not entirely discomfiting, and he sighed quietly as the boy relaxed completely in slumber. Though the other couldn't possibly have known it, the brunette had never taken a lover to his bed for the purpose of sleep, and the newness of the experience was oddly less disturbing than he would have thought. There was no awkwardness, given the boy's lack of wakefulness, and the warmth of his back lent a pleasurable note to the encounter. Allowing sleep to overtake him, Tyki found himself strangely at ease with the prospect of repeating _this_ particular part of their association.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there's the beginning of that shit. Thanks again to Bookkbaby, Niamh and Danybel for instigating it. All praise can be sent to me, death threats, flames, marriage proposals and envelopes containing the swine flu can go to them. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

### Incubus ch.2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a night's rest, Tyki found that his erstwhile companion had nearly limitless curiosity when it came to the details of the human world. When Tyki retired to the kitchen to procure their breakfast, the redhead followed his almost in the manner of a docile puppy, then proceeded to ask the purpose and practice of every appliance in sight, often resorting to touch and dangerously close examination as he did so.

When the brunette had managed to burn himself for the third time in less than ten minutes, he urged the boy to sit at the rarely used dining table, showing him the virtual plethora of small whatnots and knickknacks arranged there for lack of a better place. Secure in the knowledge that the other was firmly occupied, he returned to his cooking, pleased when the entire affair proceeded with only a bit of extra crispness about the edges of the eggs and toast.

Gathering the needed utensils and plates, he nearly dropped the lot when he turned to find the redhead engrossed in the examination of a forgotten cigar clipper. "Lavi! Take your finger out of there and put that away, it's very sharp." Setting the food carefully on the table, he took the offending object from the other, hesitating only a second before tossing it into the trash. Shifting the contents into somewhat equal shares, he handed the boy a fork.

Taking his own silverware, he sat it aside and returned to the icebox. Withdrawing a pitcher of orange juice, he retrieved two glasses and returned to the table, filling one for himself and then one for the redhead. Watching the other closely, he suppressed a smile at his awkward handling of the cutlery. "Like this, Lavi. Don't push too hard, or it will slide." Guiding the boy's hand, he showed him the proper technique. Sliding his chair closer, he resumed eating, humming when the redhead glanced at the tabletop curiously. "What is it?"

The boy shrugged, gesturing at a small earthenware pot near his elbow. "Nothing. I just wondered what was in that."

Tyki smiled in amusement at his ongoing curiosity, reaching for the item and removing the lid. "It's honey. Usually it's used for sweetening drinks, or for cooking, but I sometimes use it for bread. Would you like to try it?"

Returning his smile, the boy nodded. Taking hold of the attached dipper, Tyki smirked in a moment of playfulness, releasing it and instead dabbing the tip of one finger through the thick substance. Offering it to the other, he hissed in surprise when the redhead accepted eagerly, his lips wrapping tightly around the proffered digit as his tongue lapped at the skin. The boy closed his eyes with a thoughtful sound, his expression rapt as he sucked the remaining bit of flavor away before leaning back.

Regarding the brunette calmly, he sighed. "It's good. I like it."

Reaching for his glass, the man took a large drink, calming himself with effort. "Would you like a bit more, then?" He cleared his throat, nodding at the toast on the other's plate. "It's quite good on toasted bread as well, you should try that."

The redhead nodded, pushing his chair away from the table. Smiling at the other's lifted eyebrows, he reached for the small container, taking hold of the arm of the man's chair. Turning it awkwardly to the side, he sank to his knees, setting the jar beside him. "I might do that later, but I think I'll stick with what I already know I like." With that, he gripped the waistband of the brunette's pants, working the button open with careful movements. Tugging down the zipper, he glanced up at the man's sharp breath. "Help?"

Nodding dazedly, Tyki lifted his hips, allowing the boy to pull the loosened garment down and off. Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he closed his eyes, jumping at the sensation of almost shockingly cold and sticky fingers on his skin. Before he could give voice to his surprise, the cold was replaced by searing heat and wetness, the other's mouth as eager in this place as it had been upon the skin of his finger.

Moaning raggedly, he gripped the arms of his chair, reluctant to give into the urge to seize the boy's bright hair in his passion. The redhead hummed knowingly, the sensation leaving the older man gasping as the wood creaked ominously. Giving in, he buried his fingers in the other's hair, careful not to pull as he panted quickly. "Lavi.. Gods, that-"

The boy lifted his head with a teasing smile, dragging a finger through the cool substance deliberately. Tracing a long line up the man's skin, he dragged his tongue over it in heated imitation. "I was right.. It's _very_ good." Resuming his task, he murmured approvingly at the other's unwilling buck, taking a firm hold on his hips as he sucked lingeringly. Bearing down faintly with his teeth, he licked slow designs over the flesh, pulling back when the man tugged gently at his head. "What? I won't hurt you, Tyki."

The brunette nodded quickly, pulling him up for a kiss. "I know you won't, Lovely.. But the floor here is hardly the best place for such things." Urging him to stand, he carefully stepped over the open jar and his discarded pants, leading the boy in the general direction of his room. Navigating the space between deep kisses and quick fumbling with the other's scant clothes, he stumbled slightly when his knees met the edge of the bedframe. Steadying himself, he sank backwards, pulling the other down to rest between his open legs.

"This is much better, yes? Certainly more comfortable for you.."

The redhead smirked in reply, bending to resume his activities with a low hum of satisfaction. This time, Tyki didn't hesitate to touch the boy's lowered head, his hands mildly shaky as the other increased his efforts to match his murmured encouragements. Struggling to hold still under the onslaught, the brunette tightened his grip on the boy's hair, focussing on the thick softness of it in an effort to regain control of his senses.

As if understanding his reason, the redhead growled quietly, his hands roaming over the man's hips and stomach as he increased his pace. Ignoring his broken attempt at a warning, he took the other as deeply as he could manage, a rough sound of negation showing his intentions more clearly than any spoken words. The brunette arched sharply upwards at the feeling, his eyes wide in startled pleasure as he cried out something vaguely like the boy's name.

Swallowing his essence, the redhead shifted back with a final lick at his skin, breathing quickly even as he met the other's hazy eyes. " _Mmm._ Maybe we should make a habit of that, Tyki.. It's a better way to start the morning than having me ask you a million questions, right?"

Shaking his head mutely, Tyki lurched half upright, yanking the surprised boy up for a breathless kiss. Licking his way into the other's mouth, he moaned at the mingled taste of himself and honey-sweetness on the redhead's tongue, his hands sliding down to cup the boy's hardened arousal. Squeezing firmly, he was rewarded with a shaken whimper, the redhead's hips rocking forward to press eagerly into the touch.

Shifting to the side of his throat, he nipped at the skin heatedly, following his pulse upward to his ear. "Ask anything you like, Lovely.. Can I ask _you_ a question in return?" The redhead nodded rapidly, wrapping his arm around the man's head to hold him in place.

Licking at his jawline, the older man hummed appreciatively. "Good.. Do you want to stay this way?" He repeated his teasing squeeze, his fingers sliding back to stroke upward from base to tip in emphasis. The boy cried out sharply, shaking his head. Smiling against his thundering heartbeat, Tyki moved his hand still lower. Circling the clenched skin of his entrance, he bit down abruptly on the other's shoulder, his arm tightening around his waist when he arched. "How, Lavi? Do you even _care_?"

The redhead gasped something that could have been either a blessing or a curse, his fingers digging into the other's back almost painfully as he shuddered. Laughing quietly, Tyki sank backwards onto his bent legs, pulling the boy up to straddle him. "I don't know what you said, Lovely.. But I'm sure you'd stop me if you found something unpleasant, yes?"

He reached carefully behind himself, locating the quickly-emptying bottle by touch. Noting absently that he would need to procure more, he worked the top open as he pressed a steadying hand to the boy's back, tipping the liquid into his hand quickly. Setting it back atop the table, he wasted no time in sinking his fingers purposefully into the redhead's body, seeking out the very seat of his pleasure with sure movements that left him mewling as he rocked back into the touch.

"Ty..ki! Not like- Oh, _fuck!_ Yes!" He clung to the brunette desperately, his face buried in the junction of his neck and shoulder as he bucked. "Please now, I want it! _Now!_ "

The brunette growled an affirmative, withdrawing his hand and turning the boy around in a single quick motion. Molding himself completely against his back, he pressed a hand to the center of his chest, smiling at the obvious thud of his heart beneath the skin. "Can you reach it, Lavi..?" The redhead nodded in instant comprehension, leaning forward to grasp the bottle with sweat-dampened hands. Passing it to the other, he panted at the man's low hiss, remembering the coolness of the glass. He planted his hands firmly against the headboard, his elbows locked to support himself as he waited.

Almost before he'd had time to catch his breath, the brunette took hold of his hips, urging his knees further apart with a soft murmur. Forcing himself to relax, he shifted backward eagerly, choking out a plaintive sound at the hardness pressed against him.

Tyki stroked a hand up his curved spine, gripping his shoulder as he pushed forward as carefully as his urgency allowed. Feeling the other shudder under his hands, he retreated and returned with equal care, holding himself firmly in check until the redhead rolled his weight back with a low growl of impatience. Biting his lip, he increased both force and tempo, timing his movements to match the boy's broken cries. Wrapping his arms about the other's chest and abdomen, he pulled him fully to his knees, the change of angle making his voice catch as he moaned the older man's name pleadingly.

Taking advantage of his position, he nipped at the boy's now-reachable throat and shoulder, sucking at the skin with a quiet murmur. Hearing his broken reply, he lifted his head questioningly, his movements slowing. "What is it, Lavi..?"

The redhead rocked backward jerkily, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, just.. Never.. With anybody.." He panted for breath, reaching back to clutch at the man's hips. "Not like you."

Tyki nuzzled against the nape of his neck, one hand lowering to stroke his urgent erection. "This way, you mean? I find that.. very hard to believe, Lovely."

The boy shook his head firmly, arching into his touch. "No..! I mean.. Good. S'never been like.. Oh, _there..!_ " His fingers tightened just shy of bruising, his nails scoring the brunette's thighs as he shuddered. "Just with you! _This_ body.. Even the first time!"

The older man pressed hard against the redhead's chest as his movements became erratic, the boy's nearness made obvious by his desperate attempts to match his rhythm. Feeling his control slip, he intensified his efforts with a moan, urging the other on with heated kisses and nips at his skin. "It _is_ good, Lavi.. Then and now. Come with me..?"

The redhead's replying nod was near-frantic, his head falling back on the man's shoulder as he arched. "Please, yes! Please make me come, I- Tyki! _Tyki!_ " His nails dug into the other's skin hard enough to leave shallow half-moons as he cried out shrilly, spilling himself over the man's hand and his own stomach. The abrupt clench of him left the brunette wordless, his arms tightening as he joined him in his rapture with a hoarse exclamation of pleased surprise.

Releasing his grip on the boy's softened member, he lifted his hand to shoulder height, licking at one finger with a breathless hum. "How strange.. You're almost _sweet,_ Lovely."

The redhead craned his head to stare at him in astounded disbelief, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. "That's.. You.." Swallowing, he laughed shakily. "It's way too soon, but that's fucking _hot._ I can't believe you just.. Hell. Nevermind."

Shifting, he leaned forward with an uncomfortable murmur, resting on all fours. Glancing over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at the man's amusement. "Well..? Aren't you going to clean up?" The brunette smirked meaningfully, lifting his hand a second time. "Not like that! Aren't _I_ supposed to be the dirty one here?"

Tyki laughed quietly, trailing a finger up the inside of the other's thigh. "You _are_ dirty, Lavi.. And extremely attractive when you blush. Besides that, I think I will take a moment to see to this.." He rose to his feet, still audibly amused at the redhead's flustered manner as he walked to the bathroom, turning on the tap with his mostly-clean hand. Taking a fresh washcloth from the shelf, he wet it to cleanse his skin, flinching at the cold water. Rinsing it, he wrung out the excess water before returning to the bedroom, offering it to the other with a smile. "Here you are.. Would you like me to show you where, Lavi?"

The boy's cheeks darkened noticeably as he snatched the cloth, seeing to himself despite his awkwardness. "I can manage, thanks. Here, take it and quit leering at me. Are you going to do anything today? I want to go with you if you're leaving."

Tyki tossed the rag into his hamper, nodding. "I had thought I'd begin my search, Lovely.. But you're more than welcome, providing that we can find... More suitable attire for you." He glanced meaningfully at the boy's cast-offs from before, smiling. "But I'm sure we'll manage. Come with me, for a moment." He strode to his wardrobe, rummaging within it for a moment before pulling out a shirt and slacks, motioning the hesitant redhead nearer. Handing him the shirt, he raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Put it on, Lavi.. It's a bit old, but smaller than what I wear now. It shouldn't be overlarge."

The boy shrugged the garment on, humming at the near-perfect fit. "It's all right, but that's the easy part." Eyeing the brunette's markedly taller frame, he nodded at his still-exposed legs. "No way are any of your pants going to fit me, Tyki. Not unless we roll them up, and then I'd look completely ridiculous.. I can just stay here this time, and you can get me some that'll fit."

Humming, Tyki searched through his clothes a second time, producing a shirt for himself. Pulling it on, he buttoned it quickly, then took two sets of undershorts from a small drawer, handing one to the boy. Stepping into his own, he waited for the other to do like wise, smirking at his faint stumble. "Careful, now.. And let's see what we have to work with, Lavi. Put those on," He nodded at the pants he'd given him, reaching for two pairs of socks. "And I'll take a look. Go on, there's no one here but me and I promise not to laugh."

Lavi scowled at him, pulling them up with jerky movements. Wincing at the almost too-tight feel of them, he buttoned and zipped the front, frowning down the excess length. "See? I look like an idi- You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Schooling his features into seriousness, the brunette cleared his throat. "My apologies.. But it isn't so very bad, Lovely. All it needs is a bit of alteration, nothing too serious. Just a moment.." He strode to the desk, pulling open several drawers before straightening with a satisfied noise. Returning to the boy's side, he held up a small box. "Now, hold very still. I'll only be a minute or two." Sinking to his knees, he looked up at the redhead's surprised breath, smirking. "Aren't we just perfectly dirty-minded.. But that will have to wait until later. Remember, don't move, Lavi."

He opened the box, withdrawing a handful of straightpins and setting it aside carefully, gathering up the material of the boy's pantslegs and inserting pins every so often until both sides hung relatively even. Leaning back to recheck his work, he nodded. "That's fine.. Now, take them off and have a care not to scratch yourself." Waiting for him to comply, he stood, taking the garment from the other with a smile at his curious face. "I'll just cut the worst of it and hem them up a bit. That should do, yes?"

The redhead nodded dumbly, then blinked as the man sat at his desk, locating a slender needle and a spool of thread. Adding a set of scissors to the lot, the brunette made quick work of the unneeded material, setting it atop the desk. Watching him tug out a length of thread and split it with his teeth, the boy laughed as he expertly threaded the needle's eye and took up the pants.

"You _sew_ , Tyki? I really have seen everything.."

Without looking away from his project, the man nodded. "Of course, Lovely. Nothing ornate, but enough to get by. What should I do, run around with my buttons off and my hems fallen? I'm a single man, and I dislike having strangers handle my clothes.. Therefore, I sew." Ignoring the redhead's quiet snickers, he proceeded to lay a simple basting stitch in place, tying off the ends of his thread and beginning the final half of his work. Inspecting the garment closely, he sighed. "That should do.. Come here and let's see, Lavi."

Waiting for him to pull them on again, he hummed at the result, rising to circle the other. "Yes, very nice. Good enough for now? I must say, you cut a fine figure even with your various charms hidden, Lovely."

The boy scowled, attempting to look over his own shoulder. "They're the right length, but.." He turned, lifting the back of his borrowed shirt. "They feel a little.. Tight. Stop smiling, I can't help that you're _skinny_ , Tyki."

The man chuckled, cupping his hands over the redhead's 'example'. "They look fine to me, Lavi.. Almost _too_ good, I could almost forego leaving the house just to get them back off to see what makes them not fit you." Avoiding the other's halfhearted swipe, he stepped back. "I'm afraid that all of my coats would be obviously large, however.. But that shouldn't matter, as a boy of your seeming age would hardly be expected to wear one anyway." Pausing, he raked his eyes over the redhead's figure thoughtfully, suddenly curious. "Exactly how old _are_ you, Lovely? You look to be no more than twenty or so.."

Smirking, the boy waved a hand at him. "Just over three hundred this last summer, I think. More or less. It doesn't really matter when we don't.." He bit his lip, averting his face. "Nevermind, Tyki. Let's just say I'm a lot further along the way than you are. Can we go?"

Wincing at his unwitting reminder of the redhead's plight, Tyki nodded. "As soon as you have your shoes, Lavi. Here, the socks might be too large as well but they'll do." Tending to his own footwear, he smiled as the boy tugged on the socks and then his shoes, admiring the view as he bent to fasten them with practiced movements. "Hm.. Don't do _that_ outside the house, unless you wish to be molested by the population in general, Lavi."

Smirking wickedly back at him, the boy straightened with exaggerated movements, striking a challenging pose. "Heh.. I make this look good."

The seemingly older man laughed in surprise, shaking his head. "Indeed you do, but I'd expect no less.. You _are_ meant to be the very personification of desire, yes?" He sighed at the other's haughtily look, nodding toward the door. "Let's go, before I succumb to your powers of supreme temptation.. Follow me, Lovely." He led the way through the kitchen to the hall beyond, taking his coat from the rack there and opening the front door. Allowing the boy to exit, he pulled on his overcoat, closing and locking the door behind them. Seeing the redhead's wide eyes, he waited for him to look along the length of the street, clearing his throat quietly. "Shall we, then? I'm sure there was a rather shady bookstore near the corner of Haverns and Fourth.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The afternoon passed quickly despite the redhead's constant stream of questions, and soon they found themselves standing before one last dusty-windowed shop, the age curled pages of the displayed books giving the brunette hope of finding a tome of somewhat less than innocent content. Opening the door, he held it for his companion, his nose wrinkling faintly at the obvious... aroma of the place. Seeing the redhead already well through the first aisle, he hurried casually after him, worried that the boy's curiosity might get the better of him in light of their surroundings.

Looking over the haphazardly stacked and shelved books, he raised an eyebrow at the far-outdated titles, some in languages he couldn't claim to have knowledge of on his best days. A pleased murmur from beside him caught his attention, and he turned to see the other leaning close over a spread of just such obscure novels. "Something useful, Lavi?"

The boy shook his head distractedly, moving steadily down the row with evident glee. "No, nothing you could use to talk to anyone you'd need to, but interesting stuff.. Here's one in Arabic, and a couple in Latin.. And this last one is Italian." Frowning at the man's clear surprise at his knowledge, he shook his head. "I'm not _retarded,_ Tyki.. I just don't know anything about the **people** who wrote the books. Languages aren't hard when you've had a long time to hear and learn them all, and how did you expect to read an incantation if you don't know what the words mean?"

The brunette smiled faintly, nodding. "I know you aren't stupid, Lovely, I just didn't expect you to be a genius." Sidestepping an elbow, he sniffed hesitantly at the aforementioned books in distaste. "The place isn't very well maintained, is it.. Shall we look over the rest before we die of dust and mold inhalation? It may just be the smell, but I think I feel a bit lightheaded already.."

Lavi nodded, moving to another table. "Nothing here either.. These are just old romance novels." He snickered quietly, pointing out one that still bore traces of gilt around the once-red cover and page ends. " _That_ one shouldn't be with these though.. That's the Kama Sutra. Nice, but definitely not 'romantic'."

The brunette hummed in confusion, making his grin widen. "Call it an instruction manual, Tyki.. See, there was a god and his wife who decided to spend a night trying out all the sexual practices they could manage, but their night lasted for _years._ Another god listened outside the door, and wrote down all the things he heard. That book is supposed to be the result. They're illustrated, do you want me to tell you what it says?" He reached for the book gingerly, opening the pages to a place near the middle.

The man sucked in a breath at the still viewable pages, the blurred outlines of the drawing nearest detracting not at all from it's indecency. Gaping at the other stupidly, he flushed at his quiet laugh. "Lavi, put that down before it turns to dust. There's nothing here but rotting paper and mildew, let's go."

Biting his lip, the redhead replaced the offending item, following the man outside. "Tyki, if I didn't know better I'd think you were _embarrassed.._ Don't you even want to know what it said?" Ignoring the brunette's frown, he leaned close, murmuring into one faintly reddened ear. "It said, _'And then the great goddess did mount her husband, and in taking him inside herself did caress both his body and soul most sweetly. Her loins were unto an ember that burnt without harm, and the touch of her hands like a wind to stoke the ember into a consuming flame.'_ "

Catching the other's wide eye, he smirked. "Have you ever wanted to be a god, Tyki..?" Seeing his unmistakeable flush, he laughed. "Hm. You're very attractive when you blush too, Mr. Degenerate. Do you want to go home now? I could recite you the rest of the book from memory if you like.. But I'd have to _show_ you some parts, since my drawing isn't nearly as good as-"

The brunette covered his mouth with a hand, the palm noticeably damp. "We're too far from a bed for this conversation, Lovely.. And we'll get no nearer to one unless you stop making it uncomfortable to walk." Pressing his free hand to the boy's back, he pulled him forward as if to avoid a convenient passerby, allowing him to feel the clear evidence of his discomfort before releasing him. Smiling down at him, he bent to return his whispered teasing. "I should also think you'd wish to avoid making yourself uncomfortable, Lavi.. You said before that my clothes were a bit too formfitting for you."

The redhead snorted quietly, meeting his gaze. "I'm not. Besides, I was created to feed on sex, what's _your_ excuse, Tyki?"

The man laughed softly, shaking his head. "You intend to satisfy your hunger on _me_. That's plenty of reason to excuse anything."

The trip back to the brunette's home was companionably silent, with only a few questions and comments from the boy, and before darkness had fully set in they were entering the house, the man once again holding the door for the other. As soon as it closed behind him, the redhead was pressed full-length against him, his fingers twisting the older-seeming man's buttons through their holes and removing his shirt even as he sealed their lips together with a low growl. Feeling him toe off his shoes carefully, he made quick work of his belt, pantsbutton and zipper, fingers dipping beneath the material to cup his heated skin with an approving murmur.

"Are we close enough now, Tyki..? You were right, we skipped breakfast and all that walking has me completely _famished_." He didn't bother to wait for a response, hooking his fingers in the loosened garments and shoving them down with only minimal care for the man's comfort. Laughing at his surprised expression, he backed away, taking hold of the other's arm to lead him after he stepped out of his fallen clothing. Pausing just inside the kitchen doorway, he drew him in for a second kiss, this one far more demanding than the last.

Lifting his head with a gasp, he leaned upward to nibble at the man's throat, his free hand busy mapping the proof of the other's willingness. "Better? Oh, you said the floor here wasn't good enough didn't you.." He continued to retreat, backing as far as the footboard of the bed before stopping. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled faintly, leaving the brunette staring after him as he walked to the bedside table. Taking the small container from the top of it, he returned, pressing the cool glass into the man's hand as he resumed his ministrations.

"Keep an eye on that, Tyki.. We'll be needing it and I don't intend to let go of you anytime soon." He sank to his knees carefully, urging the other down along with him. Raising his face for a kiss, he leaned backward onto his elbows, moaning when the brunette immediately moved to cover him with a soft mutter of agreement. He wrapped his legs around the man's hips, rocking into his weight deliberately. "Why am I like this, Tyki? I know what I said, but it's more than just that.. I want you so fucking bad.."

Tyki hissed at the friction between them, setting the almost forgotten bottle aside to free both hands. Using one for support, he began to unfasten the boy's shirtfront eagerly, lowering his head to lap at the dark skin of a nipple as it was exposed. Teasing it into hardness, he repeated the process on the opposite side before attempting a reply between kisses and divesting the redhead of his remaining clothes. "I don't know, Lovely.. But I'm not of a mind to deny you. Lift your hips." He urged the other to release his hold, moving back to remove his shoes and garments with a hum. "Thank you. Was there something in particular that you wanted, or..?"

The boy nodded firmly, reaching for him impatiently. "You. Please..?" He smiled at the man's quick nod, his arms winding around his back to pull him down for a kiss. The brunette allowed himself to be moved without qualm, one arm resting beside the boy's lifted head for support as he shifted against him deliberately.

Leaning back, he growled softly at the redhead's muttered protest, the faint press of fingernails against his skin giving wordless proof of the boy's want. "Now, now, Lavi.. Pleasant as this is, I need a bit more space to give you what you've asked for." He waited for the boy to release his tight hold, rising to his knees as he reached for the nearby bottle. Working it open, he tipped a generous amount of liquid into his palm, setting the container aside carefully. Lowering his hand, he curled his fingers around the redhead's obvious arousal, smirking at his surprised buck into the touch. Holding his gaze, he established an intentionally teasing pace, noting the redhead's quickly growing impatience.

Panting rapidly, the boy lifted his hips insistently, growling when the other slowed his motions deliberately. "Stop _doing_ that! You don't have to- Dammit!" He closed his eyes tightly, struggling to follow the man's motions despite his protests.

The brunette hummed in amusement, squeezing firmly. "Does it not feel good, Lavi..? You're shaking so hard, I almost wonder if I should simply finish you like this." He twisted his hand carefully, grazing the tip with the ball of his thumb. Smiling wickedly at the redhead's broken cries, he repeated the act steadily, pushing down his own desire as he watched the boy intently. "Let go, it's fine if you enjoy yourself.."

Lavi scowled up at him, shaking his head. "It isn't fine! I already told you what I wanted, so you should just get on with it!" He caught the brunette's wrist tightly, halting his movements. "There's no reason for you to drag it out, I'm not going to break and I'm not going to change my mind. You asked a question, and I answered it.. And I still mean what I said." The older man shook off his hold carefully, bracing himself on his free hand.

Pushing the boy back onto his elbows, Tyki straddled his thighs, pinning him in place. "You only said me, didn't you..? Then _have_ me, Lavi." He stroked the redhead's aching skin with his slickened hand, smiling at his shaking arch into the touch. "Is it so difficult to simply enjoy yourself..? You act as if no one's bothered to do this for you, surely one of your many conquests took their pleasure from pleasing you?" He frowned at the other's panted negative, pouring more oil into his hand and replacing the lid. Dropping the bottle to the side, he resumed his efforts, breathing deeply as the boy closed his eyes with a faint mewl of want.

Rising to his knees, he settled higher along the redhead's hips, his weight resting on one arm as he bent to kiss his open mouth. Feeling his urgent shivers, he smiled against his lips, tracing the lower one with his tongue. "Then let me be the first for that as well, Lovely." He halted his motions, shifting his grip lower as he rocked backward against the boy's body purposefully, swallowing his surprised cry as he guided the other inside himself with a shaken moan.

Moving his hand away entirely, he placed it beside the boy's head for stability, forcing himself to relax as the redhead whimpered something he couldn't understand. "I don't know what that means, Lavi.. Say it again..?"

Swallowing around the tightness in his throat, the boy attempted to speak clearly enough for comprehension. "I said.. Please move, before I lose my mind, Tyki.. You feel.. Oh, _God_!" He clenched his teeth as he fought to stay still, the man's slow rise and decent leaving him at a loss. "Please yes..! Don't stop, that's.. Fuck, it's _perfect_ -" Again he slipped back into his own tongue, the faintly guttural tone of it failing to conceal his obvious pleading as he raised his hips in open invitation.

Tyki gasped at the sharp flare of pleasure brought on by the movement, grinding himself back in an effort to feel more. " _Lavi.._ "

The redhead bucked in response, his eyes wide as the man arched his back with a low cry of pleasure at the sensation. "You.. You like this. You really.. Please, then.." He repeated the motion, lifting an unsteady hand to the other's hip with a moan. "Do it.. Take what you need, Tyki."

The brunette nodded rapidly, leaning back to support himself with a hand on the boy's chest. The change of angle wrenched a startled cry from the redhead, his fingers tightening against the man's skin as he echoed the sound breathlessly. Laughing faintly at his own verbosity, Tyki quickened his pace, timing his movements in reply to the other's half-legible pleas. Though still faintly painful from lack of proper preparations, he found the act to be well worth the fading discomfort, in light of the boy's obvious enjoyment. Hissing at a particularly intense flare of pleasure, he added his own satisfaction to the accounting, the remaining burn in his muscles becoming completely negligible when weighed against the surprisingly _good_ sensations that replaced it.

Lavi forced himself to his elbows, moaning raggedly at the man's steady motions. Balancing himself carefully, he reached to thread a hand into the other's hair, urging him down for a kiss that was more teeth and tongues than it might otherwise have been. Feeling the brunette's arms move to wrap around his shoulders, he hummed against his mouth in agreement, pushing himself into a sitting position with only minor difficulties. Using his now free hand, he took hold of the man's waist, assisting his gradually faltering movements.

Breaking the kiss, he gasped something undeniably praising in nature, his fingers still curled around the brunette's sweat-dampened skin as he lowered the one in his hair from its place. Following the curve of the other's neck and shoulder, he stroked along his back to the hip, pulling him down almost roughly. The answering growl made him shudder, and he repeated the act with an encouraging sound. Bending his head, he licked a wet line up the man's chest, pausing to nip at a place that made him tighten his arms in response.

"This is good.." He murmured against his skin, sucking at the faintly reddened mark left by his teeth. "But you'll still do me later, won't you? We can do it just like this.." The man nodded feverishly, eyes closed as he pressed closer. Hissing at the nearness of his limits, the redhead increased his own efforts to match, rocking upward with a hungry growl. "Wonder if you'll come as hard then as you're about to now..? Let me feel it, Tyki. You're already so tight that it almost hurts." He moaned sharply at the other's urgent sound, feeling the telltale coil of desperation in his muscles. Wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette's hips, he ground their bodies together purposefully, biting down on the other's shoulder as the man spasmed violently around him.

The sheer force of his release was astonishing, and the older man's replying motions only heightened the experience, his own pleasure evidenced by his broken cries and a rush of searing wetness as he clung to the breathless redhead. His nails dug hard into the boy's back, leaving crescent-shaped proofs of his enjoyment that neither took notice of in their shared bliss.

Returning the brunette's tight hold, Lavi struggled for breath, pressing damp kisses to the skin nearest his lips. Tasting a faint hint of copper, he leaned back, licking his lips curiously. "Oh, Hell.." The clear imprint of his teeth stood out even against the other's olivine complexion, several of the marks oozing blood. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to actually-"

The older man laughed softly, holding out one hand for inspection. Nodding at the smudges of crimson along the fingertips, he shrugged. "All's fair, Lavi.. I highly doubt that either of us is particularly upset at being _wounded_." Humming in discomfort, he shifted his weight, lifting himself to allow the other to slip free of his body. Smirking, he trailed a finger along the blatant evidence of their activities, his smile widening at the redhead's strangled sound. "Hm..? Oh, don't worry, Lovely.. My perversity doesn't extend quite _that_ far."

Lavi frowned at his amusement, digging a hand into his hair to haul him forward. "I don't mind that you scratched me, I mind that I hurt you." Glancing at the now-swelling mark, he shook his head. "If I weren't like this, I could have really done some damage, you know. I'm usually a lot more careful than that." Easing his grip, he tilted his head upward invitingly, sighing in satisfaction when the older man bent to meet him with a wordless smile.

Despite their usually intense encounters, the contact stayed just short of chaste, the merest hint of lazy passion drawing a soft sound from the brunette's throat. Leaning back, he blinked at the boy's almost confused expression, catching his attention with a low hum. "What is it, Lavi?"

The redhead shook his head slowly, his fingers flexing against the older man's head. "It's nothing, I just.. Could we do that again, Tyki? Just one more time?" He scowled at the other's lifted eyebrow, huffing indignantly. "Not _everything_ , I meant.." He shook his head quickly, averting his gaze. "Nevermind, just forget about it."

Inhaling sharply, Tyki deduced his meaning. "The kiss, Lovely..? Of course we can do that, whyever would you ask like you expect me to refuse you?" He caught the redhead's face in his hands, urging his head up gently. "Ask me for whatever you wish, I already promised to do anything in my power for you." He pressed their mouths together carefully, his hold only just firm enough to be felt as he sighed at the fleeting brush and cling of the other's lips. Feeling the redhead's quick shiver, he murmured in agreement, deepening the contact by slow degrees.

The boy's shaken response was oddly exhilarating, but it was the hesitant grasp of his fingers that spurred the brunette to press closer, the mild ache of his muscles forgotten as he stroked the other's neck and jaw with barely-there touches. Drawing careful patterns along the redhead's tongue, he hummed approvingly at his low moan, allowing him to pull away with a contented sound. "Better, Lavi?"

The boy regarded him with widened eyes, nodding faintly. "Great, but.." He swallowed audibly, shaking off a brief spat of chills. "Is that.. Normal? I mean, it was nice and all, but nothing really _sexual_.." The other's raised eyebrow made him pause, struggling for exactly what he meant to ask. "I just wanted to do it, even if we weren't doing anything else. I've never really noticed how it felt, but.." He sighed, shaking his head. "Everything's different now, I guess. At least it wasn't different in a _bad_ way, right?"

Tyki blinked in surprise, tipping his head curiously. "Everything, Lavi? You act as if you've never really noticed a good many things.. But how different could it be? It's only sensation, surely you could _feel_ such things as you were?" The redhead's answering nod only served to deepen his confusion. "Then how is it not the same? Isn't a kiss still just a kiss?"

Lavi bit his lip, shrugging. "It is, but it's not. I already told you that I don't understand it myself, didn't I?" He pressed a hand to the other's chest, it's mate mimicking the action against his own skin. "Even this isn't quite the same.. Touching you feels like.. You just feel more _there_." His fingers slipped downward to the man's side, lingering over his ribs. "Nobody else was like that, it's like I was wearing gloves every other time I touched a human. This body's the same way, it feels like there was something between me and them, and now there isn't."

Laughing quietly, the older man shook his head. "I think I see.. But does it bother you, Lavi? You don't really seem to mind so very much.." He shifted to the side, sitting carefully by the frowning redhead. "Perhaps it won't be so noticeable when you've had more time to adjust, yes? But in the meantime, feel free to take advantage-"

The boy elbowed him none-too-gently in the ribs, snorting. "Uh-huh. Of _course_ you wouldn't mind." He eyed the amused brunette closely, glancing down at himself with a hum. "Well, could I also feel free to take another bath..? You could come too, I don't mind sharing.."

Tyki nodded quickly, pushing himself upright with a wince. "Certainly, Lovely.. Goodness, I should add towels and washcloths to the shopping list along with clothes for you.. Having you here makes it very difficult to stay clean for any length of time."

The redhead's indignant scowl made his smile widen, and he gestured at the bathroom door with a slight bow. "After you, Lavi.. Unless you wish to further explore your newfound _sensitivity?_ " He backed away from the blushing other nimbly, grateful that he'd retained most of his youthful agility. Waving a placating hand, he forced himself into mock seriousness. "Or not.. Then again, there _is_ something to be said for patience.. We could wait until it isn't so much of an issue, if you'd prefer."

The boy laughed quietly, advancing with obviously mischievous intent. "Not on your _life_ , Tyki."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There. Part two, hooray.


	3. Chapter 3

### Incubus ch.3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Though Tyki had never been much of a sightseer, he now found himself taking notice of things that would possibly entertain or delight his ever-inquisitive lover as he sought the means to return him to his home, often suggesting that they take outings solely for the purpose of observing the redhead's gleeful reactions.

When they visited several art museums, the boy had amused himself in pointing out the strangeness of many of the supposedly 'inspired' pieces, laughing quietly at the use of over-bright colors to draw an onlooker's attentions away from less attractive parts of the pictures.

A walk in the city's annually decorated rose garden had led to an almost indecent turn of events, and it was then that Tyki discovered that he quite liked flowers. There were several other events attended in the ensuing weeks, but it was an impulsive trip to the theater that made him question the wisdom of their jaunts.

The evening had gone well, with a leisurely meal spent talking about random things, like the need for women's corsets and the purpose of having so many unneeded utensils at one's table. After finishing there, Tyki had noticed a late showing announcement on a pasteboard sign beside the building, and offered to sit in if the boy were interested. Naturally, he was.

They'd obtained their tickets, and easily located their seats, Lavi drawing more than one curious stare as he'd asked the older man not-completely appropriate questions on their way through the settling crowd. Admonishing him to at least whisper, Tyki folded the playbill he'd been given without a glance, tucking it into a pocket as the lights has dimmed.

That had been the final bit of pleasantness for the night, for when the announcer strode out with his title plaquard, he found himself more than passingly eager to leave before the curtain rose on the opening scene.

What followed was a lengthy retelling of the great war of Heaven, the crowd's hushed mutters of approval at the final casting down almost loud enough to cover the quick inhalation from his companion. Glancing quickly at the other, he was stunned to see the obvious wetness on the boy's face, his hands white-knuckled on the armrests as his eyes continued to overflow in silent protest of the subject. Rising to his feet, he took the redhead's arm firmly, pulling him bodily from the building despite trodding over several sets of slow-moving feet in their passing.

Once outside in the darkness, he turned to the other guiltily, his apology dying at the expression on the boy's stricken face. Swallowing nervously, he attempted to make a statement that would appease the redhead as quickly as possible. "Lavi, I didn't-"

The boy cut him off with a jerk, facing away to swipe at his eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" He ignored the man's anxious sound, striding jerkily in the direction from whence they'd come. "Why the Hell did you take me _in_ there? You think it's funny?"

Tyki walked quickly to keep abreast of him, shaking his head rapidly. "I didn't know, Lavi! I only looked at the times listed on the sign, I didn't think to look at the title! I don't keep track of the performances, it was a mistake!" Catching the other's arm, he turned him into an open alleyway. "Wait! I didn't do it to mock you, Lovely. As soon as I saw what it was we'd gone into, I hoped that you wouldn't think it intentional!"

The redhead glared at him balefully, wiping his face again with a rough movement. "I don't care. I just want to go home." Freezing at the last word, he snorted to himself. "Or to your house, for now. I can't pay you back for the tickets, but I'm not going back in. I'll wait right here, if you want to finish it." Leaving the sidestreet, he resumed his trek, not bothering to see if the other had followed.

Further attempts to engage the boy in conversation failed utterly, and upon reaching their destination he merely shrugged off his borrowed coat without a care for where it fell. He then proceeded directly to the far side of the bedroom, entering the bathroom and firmly closing the door.

Placing both their coats on the rack, Tyki dropped his hat and gloves carelessly atop the bed, crossing to knock softly on the door. Hearing stifled sounds from within, he frowned, repeating the gesture. "Lavi? _Please_ don't be like this, I really-" Something shattered against the wood with alarming force, followed by several other concussive noises and undefinable shouts of wrath, and he stiffened at the memory of the other's volatile temper.

Ignoring his better sense, he tried again, pitching his voice deliberately into reconciliatory tones. "Please, Lovely..? I was foolish not to look, I only thought it was something you might enjoy! I would never-" Again there was a violent detonation of unknown glassware from within, the boy's words clearly not regretful of the object's demise.

"Never _what_ , Tyki? Mock the unfortunate demon you're fucking? I guess you thought I wouldn't care, since I'm not even that anymore! Instead of looking for things to remind me of why you're better than me, you should be finding a way to get rid of _'the disgraceful demonic filth'_!" His repetition of the line made the man wince, his hand closing around the doorknob carefully.

"Lavi, I don't see you like that at all. And I have been looking, it just isn't a simple thing to walk into a bookstore and inquire about their Satanic self-help sections! There may be such a thing, but I have yet to locate it in either case." Biting his lip in realization, he cursed his poor choice of words. "I really am trying to keep my promise, Lovely. Not to be rid of you, but.. To make you happy." The other's silence was taken as a favorable sign, and he risked a breath. "I spend quite a bit of time doing just that.. Have you been so terribly unhappy here? You should tell me clearly if I've failed to please you, Lavi."

The knob turned under his hand, and he stepped back in lingering wariness. Forcing himself to trust the boy's better nature, he allowed him to leave the room, not reaching for him despite the urge. Meeting his gaze, he inhaled deeply at the haunted look there, his hands clenching tightly. "I'm sorry, Lovely. For this and every other wrong I've done you."

The redhead shrugged faintly. "You didn't mean to.. And you didn't mean to do anything _else_ , either. I shouldn't even be mad, because you called me here to do what I do." He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "Every bit of what they said was true, Tyki. We both know it, so it doesn't matter if I get upset or not." He cut off the other's protest with a wave, swiping at his face. "Don't. Nothing you say will change it. Even if I'm human now, I still think the way I did.. That won't change either, Tyki. No matter how much you teach me, I'm never going to be anything but a demon whore."

The older man frowned angrily, shaking his head. "Then what of _me_ , Lavi? I asked for you, remember? What does that say about my _'humanity'_?" He leaned forward, ignoring the other's surprise. "If you're a despicable, foul creature, then I'm no better. I willingly trafficked with infernal beings, aided them in their efforts to subvert my own kind, and then requested an undeniably _male_ consort for my payment! And I regret it only because you do not wish to be changed. If not for this ridiculous oversight on my part, I'd be in that bed with you this very instant, partaking of your infernal knowledge with complete happiness. Why would you think me _superior_ , Lavi?"

The redhead blinked at him in astonishment, his mouth opening soundlessly as the man continued.

"If you weren't so obviously troubled by remaining, I wouldn't give a passing thought to returning you to your home. I would keep you here until neither of us could recall having ever been otherwise, Lovely. Gladly." He stepped closer, pausing at the boy's minute flinch. "You made the point, you're human now. Do you honestly not see what I've _become?_ You haven't the slightest comprehension of my craving for you? There's no need for me to teach you of human _weaknesses_ , surely." Finally raising one hand, he cupped the redhead's still-damp cheek in his palm, refusing to let him look away. "I don't care what you were, or what you'll be again once I keep my promise, Lavi. In my mind, you will never be anything less than a someone I would never see in pain. Make of it what you will, but there's nothing else for it. I can only hope that you at least think of me, even if only to mock my foolishness once you've gone."

The boy shook his head, his eyes wide and startled. "I don't understand, Tyki."

The brunette laughed quietly, releasing his hold. "I know you don't. That's what makes me a fool." Moving back, he gave the boy room to shift away from the doorframe. "I've another place to try tomorrow, Lovely. I found it the other evening, but they keep odd hours, so I can't go until then.. It looked like a promising one, considering that they had a witch's almanac in the front window." Attempting a smile, he nodded at the decimated bathroom. "I'll take care of the mess, if you'd like something to eat.. Or you could simply go to bed, if you like." Seeing the other's eyebrow lift, he shook his head. "I will not touch you, Lavi. I'll take the floor if sharing the bed disturbs you."

The boy scowled at that, his face heating. "No you won't, either. You _know_ I get cold if you aren't there, and I don't like it. Leave the mess and the food until tomorrow, and come to bed with me if you think I need to sleep." His expression darkened at the man's hesitation, his eyes narrowing faintly in challenge. "Unless you really don't mean any of what you just said. If you want to make a big deal out of my being human, treat me like one. What do people do when they're not mad at each other anymore, Tyki?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "And besides that, how do two people that sleep together act? You keep going on and on about making me happy, is _that_ how humans are? One doing all the work, and the other just taking it and not giving anything back? That sounds selfish to me, and I know all about looking out for yourself." He smirked at the brunette's speechless stare, walking to sit on the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled his knees up to support his elbows, resting his chin in his hands. "If you want to talk about that kind of attitude, I'm smarter than you, Tyki. I used humans the same way that they used me. I took what I wanted from them, and didn't really care if it hurt them or not. Every human that called me lost a piece of their soul and a part of their strength for the privilege.. And I didn't give a damned thing back."

He laughed suddenly, lifting his head. "You're different, though. I don't even know if it's because of what happened, but you get something from it. What is it, Tyki? Explain that to me, if you can. Why do you want to help me leave, when I already told you that I like it when you fuck me? If you wanted to, you could stall me for ages, I'd never know. And you could have me anytime you damn well wanted me, because it's my nature to let you. If you aren't worried about that, what makes it worth the trouble? I can't really talk to you, because I never learned enough about people to understand what you mean, and I don't do anything for you besides sex. Is this the thing that humans call charity, Tyki? When you help someone because you feel sorry for them and you _can?"_

Only the complete lack of malice in the boy's tone kept the other from replying in anger, and he crossed the room to join him with a sigh. "I feel remorse for what I did, but I don't pity you, if that's what you mean. As for what you will or won't allow me to do, I can't honestly say that I mind your willingness, Lavi. You've told me before that you don't understand your own enjoyment of it, but I wouldn't try to assign a meaning to what you feel. If my touch pleases you, then you've always been welcome to it. I said as much at the beginning, didn't I? What do you want to call it, this thing you think I take from you? If you believe it to be something ridiculous or selfish, name it so."

He stood deliberately close, toeing off his own footwear carefully. Nudging them beneath the bed, he began to unbutton his shirt with steady movements, his gaze direct. "I didn't know that you'd be made mortal, Lavi. You never asked, so I hadn't mentioned it.. But I fully expected to have you as you were when you first came to me, damned and immortal, taking a part of my life every time I dared lay hands on you." He shrugged the open garment off, setting it aside and reaching for his belt. "You also failed to ask me what it was that I said I wanted." Dropping the slip of leather atop his shirt, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing them to slide low on his hips. "I didn't ask for a simple whore, Lavi. Even before I chose you from the lot, I had requested a permanent companion. Someone to be with me without servitude for the remainder of my life.. I hadn't considered so violent an opposition because I could hardly fill two moments of your existence. Not even the least of your imps."

He pushed his slacks down, kicking them off carelessly. "Even after this, you'll outlast even the tiniest speck of dust from my bones by _millennia_ , Lovely. I thought that it wouldn't be a thing to worry over, not when my life would pass in a blink of your eye." He sat down, facing the redhead directly. "You know things that I don't, and perhaps I should ask you about them. What happens to someone who scorns a gift of Hell, Lavi? When I finally manage to send you back, will there be a penalty for doing so? Some punishment for leaving the debt unpaid?" Folding his legs beneath him, he nodded at the boy's suddenly wide eyes. "There is, isn't there? And I imagine it's far beyond anything I could comprehend. I thought as much, that's why I also promised you what soul I may have left to me. My lack of consideration for your feelings makes it a fair trade, I think.. You deserve some bit of tangible justice in return for my presumption."

The boy shook his head rapidly, straightening with a growl. "I don't want that! You should only be punished if you actually harmed me when I couldn't stop you, not for changing your mind because I wanted you to!" He clenched his hands into fists atop his thighs, grasping the material of his pants tightly. "If there has to be something to reward you, you can just pick something or someone else. That makes it even again."

Tyki shook his head, smiling faintly. "I don't really want anything and certainly not any _one_ else, Lavi. And I don't care. If Hell sees fit to erase me from existence, they're more than welcome to do so. My actions sealed my fate long before you were here, I'll just reach my destination all the quicker for it." He frowned at the redhead's distress, sliding closer in concern. "Is it not enough, Lovely? You won't feel vindicated, even after that? I honestly don't have anything more to offer you, or it would already be yours for the asking."

The boy hissed in denial, rising to his knees to loom over the other angrily. "If something like that happened to you, it would be a debt against me! I didn't get a say in it, I'm just here to do what you asked!" Bending forward, he pushed the brunette back roughly, scowling at his surprise. "Even if you're sending me home, I was supposed to be what you wanted, Tyki. I knew that before I knew that I'd be stuck here, and I'm only good for one thing." Jerking at his shirt, he ignored the protesting snap of buttons as he worked it over his head, tossing it aside without moving from his place.

"Sex is what you get from me, because it's all I exist for. There can't be anything else, because it isn't there for you to have!" Now he moved, shoving down his pants and undergarments with impatient haste. They followed his shirt to the ground, and he returned to his former position instantly. Straddling the man's hips, he closed his eyes with a wavering sound of negation. "I hate that I don't understand you! Even if you asked for someone to be with you, this is what I do! You know that, and you don't ask for it unless you know I want it!" He gritted his teeth in frustration, horrified at the gathering moisture behind his eyelids. "Damn you, tell me what it is! I'll go mad from not knowing, I'm already starting to! I think and think and _think_ about it, but I'm not human on the inside and I don't know what makes this matter!"

He forced himself to open his eyes, ignoring the sensation of wetness as he gripped the man's shoulders hard enough to be painful. "I hurt, Tyki! Right now, I feel like my whole body is coming to pieces when you say that you don't care if you die! I want to know what that is, and you know because I never felt it before I was in this body! Give me a fucking word for this thing that a demon doesn't understand. You told me to ask you anything I wanted to know, so tell me. What is it that I give you, and what is it that this Goddamned human body feels?"

The brunette shook his head slowly, pushing away from the mattress despite the other's hold. Sitting up, he pulled the boy's hands free, urging them to rest against his chest. "I can't tell you what you feel, Lavi. I once told you that I can't read your mind." Wincing at the redhead's low whine, he wrapped his arms loosely around his back, tugging him forward insistently. "As for the other, you give me yourself. Your presence and your body, and I enjoy both equally." Stroking his hair gently, he sighed. "I won't stop you if you really mean to continue, but.. Not like this. Not because you think it's the only thing you're meant for."

He allowed the boy to lift his head, but kept a hand pressed to his back firmly. "I know what you were, Lovely. That alone is reason to be sure that you wish for me to touch you in this way. I meant what I said before, it isn't me making use of you in any form at all.. I want you to take what you need from me. Is there something that you need?"

Lavi blinked at him mutely, the rising throb in his chest making him shudder. Taking in the open sincerity on the other's face, he shook his head. "I don't want it to be like that, Tyki. I want us both to.." He swallowed, unconcerned with his suddenly dry mouth. "You really haven't ever.. Because you wanted to? Not even _once?_ It was just you letting me have what I wanted, because you brought me here and couldn't send me back?" His voice cracked briefly, but he swallowed again and continued. "You just let me use you, then. None of it ever meant anything to you, because you owed me something."

He reared back abruptly, hands planted against the man's chest to help break his grasp. Feeling him resist, he screeched a blistering curse in his native tongue, bringing every bit of his far-reduced strength to bear as he flung himself away. "Get your hands off of me! You swore you wouldn't touch me if I didn't want it, so let me go!" Flexing his fingers, he attempted to dig his nails into the other's skin, struggling frantically to remove himself from the brunette's lap. "You're hurting me! Let go! _Please!"_

The last was little more than a broken wail, unrecognizable as his own voice. Feeling the hot slide of tears on his face, he shrieked in denial, bucking against the older man's hold as he felt the pressure in his chest become agonizing. "It's paid! Whether you send me back or not, I don't want anything else from you! Just let go!" He arched with spine-crackling force, holding himself fully at arms length as he sobbed. "I won't hurt you, but I swear to your God I'll bleed myself out if you don't let go of me right now." As if to prove his honesty, he jerked one arm to his mouth, biting down on his pulsepoint with vicious intent.

The brunette released him instantly, the suddenness of the movement half-pitching the other backwards. " _Don't!_ Lavi, please don't say that, you've completely misunderstood me!" Ignoring the boy's rapid attempt to retreat, he gripped his bitten arm, hauling him forward to inspect the wound. Finding it to be much less deep than he feared, he snatched the edge of the pillow with his free hand, shaking it out of it's case with a jerk. Pressing the cloth to the oozing bite, he squeezed firmly, refusing to relinquish his hold despite the boy's urgent tugs. "It always had a meaning, Lavi! I've never done anything with you that I didn't want, and I've never been used by you. You could only have used me if I merely tolerated your wishes! You don't understand it, still? Every time we've been together in this bed, or anywhere else in this house, I've all but _prayed_ that you would want me! Right this very instant, I wish your tears were from pleasure I'd given you, and not from something I'd done to cause you pain!"

He held the boy's eyes pleadingly, reaching to brush the wetness from his face with a shaking hand. "I wouldn't have you stay human for an instant longer than was necessary, Lavi, but I would give anything I have to be with you until there's no time left. You don't owe me even the smallest thing, but please let me have at _least_ that much.. Let me be a fool until the end." Relaxing his grip, he sighed at the lack of bleeding from the other's wrist, his relief clear as he allowed the redhead his freedom. "God, I wish there was some way I could let you see for yourself, Lovely. No matter what I say or do, you simply can't comprehend how much I hate the thought of you not being here."

Waving a hand at the other's narrowed eyes, he laughed at himself. "It isn't like that, I wouldn't care if you never allowed me to touch you again, Lavi.. It would be enough just to know you were here. I think I've managed to answer one of the oldest questions a man ever had." Smiling faintly at the boy's unwilling curiosity, he closed his eyes. "I know what separates what you are from what I am. It isn't long life, or strength or power.. As you were, and will be again, you can't understand this feeling. If I could do anything for you, I would give you the ability to do that.. But then you would be a different creature. I wish there was a way to have you stay the same, and still be able to see it."

The redhead shifted himself to sit, breathing deeply to regain control of his raging thoughts. "That isn't right, Tyki. Every other thing you've told me was true, but this time you're completely _wrong_." Favoring his aching hand, he leaned into the man's still-faint touch, biting his lip. "Even if I couldn't before, or if I don't once I change.. I'm human now, and I can feel anything you can. It doesn't matter if I don't know the word for it, because you can't just repeat a word and know what it _means_." He inhaled slowly, clearing his throat with effort. "Tell me what you want from me, Tyki. Not tomorrow, or a year from then, but right now. More than anything else, what would you have if you could?"

The man sighed, stroking the skin beneath his hand. "I would have you smile, Lavi. Human or demon, I'd want to see you happy again."

The redhead attempted to grant his wish, only half succeeding. "That's still something more for me than for yourself, Tyki."

The older man nodded faintly, pushing a strand of hair behind the other's ear. "I know that, Lovely.. But it's what I want. It's the only thing I've wanted since the first time I made you cry."

Staring at him in astonishment, the boy sucked in a breath, launching himself forward without a doubt that the brunette would catch him. Sprawling awkwardly across his bent legs, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's shoulders, his burning face buried in his neck. "I'm sorry..! I don't know why I got so.. What was that, Tyki? I wasn't mad, but you said that and I just.." He shook his head, still nestled against the man's skin. "It hurt so bad, I thought you meant that you hadn't _ever_ wanted it."

He shifted to press closer, his knees resting on the outside of the brunette's thighs as he slumped. "I thought you liked it, too.. You did, didn't you? It's been good enough to make you keep doing it?"

The older man nodded firmly, returning his embrace with a soft hiss at the feel of his bare skin. "Much more than good enough, Lavi. Am I forgiven, at least for saying it so badly? I never intended to make you think otherwise, I simply didn't think you would take it like that.." He urged the boy's face up, placing a kiss on his now-dry cheek. "Don't cry, not over anything I say."

Nodding, the redhead angled his face down to catch the man's mouth with a shaky sound, his lips and tongue almost pleading for a response that was instantly given.

Gathering the boy closer, Tyki leaned back to rest their forehead's together, gritting his teeth when the other ground his hips down with a hungry moan. Forcing himself to breathe, he closed his eyes. "I've always wanted you.. And I _still_ want you. I've never dared to say it directly, but.. Please, Lovely? Just this once, can I ask you for more than this?"

The redhead repeated his deliberate shifting, nodding rapidly. " _Yes._ And not 'just this once'.. Any time you feel like it. _Promise_ me." He sighed contentedly at the man's murmured affirmative, the sound catching in his throat when the brunette stroked a hand along his inner thigh. "Mmm.. You never rush. Are you afraid I'll change my mind, Tyki?"

The older man laughed quietly, his fingers rising purposefully higher. "Should I be? You've allowed me this, doesn't that mean you also wish for it, Lavi? Before, you said that you wanted the desire for this to be mutual.." He laughed again at the boy's eager noises, moving from thighs to hips and sides, his touch only just firm enough to avoid tickling. Tracing the lines of his ribs, he lifted himself to meet the other's steady rocking, pressing damp kisses to his neck and face as he hummed appreciatively. "You seem less than patient yourself, Lovely.. Perhaps I should finish undressing?"

He waited for the redhead to slide back, smirking at his clear fidgeting as he pulled off his socks. Standing, he raised an eyebrow when the boy moved to kneel on the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing the man's waistband before slipping beneath the fabric to push the garment down. Humoring him, he was completely taken aback when the other took a firm hold on his hips, leaning forward to press his smiling mouth to the skin just below his navel.

Feeling his hand lower with obvious intent, he pushed gently against his shoulders, shaking his head at the boy's faint scowl. "Not one or the other, Lavi.. Both, yes?" He urged the other back, resting a knee on the mattress between the redhead's parted legs. Moving close to his upturned face, he brushed a kiss across his lips teasingly, waiting for him to slide further away. "Now, where was I.."

The boy pulled him up to cover him, legs wrapping tightly around his hips as he growled. "You were right there, getting ready to show me how much you like doing this with me.. And I was waiting for you to, so I could do the same thing." Curling his fingers into the man's loose hair, he urged him down for a kiss, lifting himself to press their bodies together with a satisfied sound. The response was immediate and equally satisfying, and he shivered at the now-expected reaction from his altered form. " _Fuck_ , you drive me **crazy**.. I don't want you to move, but you better get what we need before I stop caring about it."

Reluctantly pushing himself to his elbows, the brunette nodded. "I wouldn't forget, Lovely. If there's any way to prevent it, I'll never do anything to hurt you intentionally." Leaning back onto his knees, he reached for the object in question, again reminded that he should see to replacing it before the need became immediate. Shaking off the thought, he sat the bottle near the boy's enticingly sprawled form, returning to his place with a low growl. "There. Kiss me, Lavi? I think the separation traumatized me.."

The redhead complied eagerly, his arms encircling the other as he urged his lips to part. Thoroughly enjoying the taste of the man, he shivered at the silken feel of his tongue as it brushed against his own, catching the tip with his teeth when the brunette would have retreated. Stroking his hands from shoulderblades to hips, he cupped the man's backside in his palms, using the hold to pull him closer with a muted whine.

Gasping at the unexpected touch, Tyki lifted his head, shifting his weight against the boy with a murmured affirmative. Gripping the other's knees, he rose, smirking when the redhead's legs spread further in obvious anticipation. "Soon, Lovely. Let me do what I must, and then we can see to what's wanted.." He retrieved the container, removing the lid to pour the liquid into his cupped hand with a faint wince at both it's scarcity and it's coolness.

Lowering his hand, he spread the substance over the boy's skin carefully, blinking at his urgent lift into the contact. "Lavi, I promise not to take overlong.. But please, I don't want to have any worries that I'll hurt you." The redhead relaxed, and he smiled faintly at his impatience. Slipping a finger within him, he moaned at the shaken tightness that met him, swallowing heavily at the thought that he would soon have more detailed understanding of the other's willingness.

Continuing his preparations, he pulled away to add more moisture to his fingers, following the boy's wordless requests to insert a second and then a third, still refusing to hurry beyond what his lover insisted upon. Hearing his breathless demand for more, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Now, Lovely? That should be enough, if you want it so much.." The only response was an unmistakeable tilting of the hips, the invitation clear alongside the other's fierce expression.

Humming in agreement, he covered himself with quick movements, sliding his hands up the back of the boy's bent legs to the knee. Pushing them up, he shifted higher between the redhead's open thighs, aligning their bodies in a way that left very little of the others anatomy to the imagination. Glancing over his sweat-tacky skin in the faint light, he closed his eyes at the surge of possessiveness brought on by the knowledge that this was what the boy _wanted_ , to give himself to the man poised to accept his offer with no reservations whatsoever.

Lavi allowed himself to be moved, ignoring his instinctive blush at being so utterly exposed. Biting his lip, he stifled a pleading sound at the man's cautious push against his opening, his fingers digging into his shoulders at the feeling. "Please.. I need you.."

Tyki nodded wordlessly, breaching the negligible resistance with a quiet groan. Adjusting his grip on the other's bent knees, he waited as long as he was able, shaking with nerves as the redhead loosened fractionally around him. Withdrawing slowly, he began to move, his hands unsteady when the other bucked into his touch with apparent want.

He thrust carefully, angling himself to draw a ragged breath from the redhead, keeping his movements gradual enough to avoid making the other uncomfortable before he'd had time to adjust to the intrusion. Gritting his teeth at the boy's hungry upward arch, he struggled with his own need for satisfaction, wondering if the redhead knew just how difficult he made the process. A lazy smile made it a certainty, and he responded with a slightly more forceful rhythm, returning the smile at the boy's half-pleased sound.

"Something the matter, Lavi? You look happy and upset all at once.. Am I not meeting your expectations?" He raised the boy's hips higher, moaning at his choked cry. "There, then..? Tell me if you're disappointed, I'd hate to leave you wanting."

Lifting his back, the redhead pressed against him with an impatient sound, his knees angling sharply into the other's ribs. "It's fucking _great_ , but you know.. Dammit, you're a tease! You know perfectly well what.. _Mmm.._ I want, but you never just do it, you have to... _Tyki!_ Please don't do that.."

The older man laughed quietly, rocking forward. "But why, Lovely..? You seem to enjoy it so much, why would I deprive you of your pleasure? Unless there's something that you'd rather have me do, I'll do the things I _know_ you like. Is there something better, Lavi? Show me what you want, it's yours if I'm able."

Smirking, the redhead bucked upward and twisted, turning them over. Pushing himself up, he hissed shakily at the change, biting his lip as he took hold of the man's shoulders. "Sit.. up." He waited for the brunette to shift, urging his legs to bend over the mattress edge. Resting a hand on one knee to balance himself, he curled the other around the man's neck. "Back a little.. Don't fall." Before the other could ask his intent, he proceeded to do _something_ that involved back and hips and achingly delicious tightness, leaving the brunette gasping in astounded delight as he braced himself on shuddering arms.

Moaning breathlessly, he repeated his movements steadily, his hands tightening against the man's skin. "Good, Tyki..?"

The brunette nodded dizzily, one arm wrapping around his back as he rocked upward to intensify the contact. " _Yes._ Gods, Lavi.." He dug his fingers into the boy's hair, pulling him into a searching kiss that left them both panting for breath at it's end. Staying as close as the redhead's relentless motions allowed, he buried his face against the boy's throat, kissing the rapid beat of his pulse. "Better than good.. I love the way you feel."

Lavi cried out sharply, his rhythm faltering. "That.. That's the word. For this. I love this. I _love_ it.. Oh, God.." He arched into the man's hold, both arms wrapped around his shoulders as he whimpered pleadingly. "Don't.. I want.. Are you..?"

The brunette growled at his stilted speech, nodding. "I won't.. And yes, Lovely. As soon as you do."

His body's reaction to the boy's abrupt clench around him made him a liar, his hips lifting to sheath himself deeply inside the other as he all but sobbed in release. The redhead's arms locked convulsively against him in reply, his own pleasure evidenced by no more than a wavering mewl that seemed all the more erotic for his desperate clinging. Ignoring both his own shivers and the hot slide of wetness between them, he caught the boy's flushed face in his hands, kissing his forehead and cheeks and lips with a low groan at the almost painful sweetness of it.

Licking his lips, he frowned at the faint taste of saltiness there, opening his eyes to take in the other's expression in mounting confusion. "Lavi..? What's the matter, why are you..?"

The redhead took a breath, shaking his head. "I don't know. Nothing's _wrong_ , but.. It doesn't make sense." Laughing at the man's evident concern, he nuzzled against his face with a quiet sigh. "Don't worry about it, Tyki.. It's probably a human thing. _Definitely_ not because of you, that was.. Something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A quick clean-up and a lingering bath later, Tyki sighed at the sleeping boy curled beside him, all evidence of his earlier distress long faded in all but the man's memory. Pulling the blankets up to cover them with a faint smile, he wondered if he would rest so easily, now that a thought had taken root in his brain.

The boy had made a very good point.

Why _was_ he helping him leave? He knew himself more than well enough to see that he no longer hoped to rectify a situation gone amok, and he also realised that he had told the other the truth in his desperation to calm him.

He truly did _not_ enjoy the thought of him simply ceasing to be by his side.

Gazing over his resting figure, he moved closer, draping an arm about his middle even as the room's solitary candle guttered out with a soft hiss. No, he had no wish to keep the boy against his will, and he wanted no part of him to be altered from the original, but if he had been born a human being, able to comprehend the things that no mere mortal could explain to him with words alone..

Closing his eyes and tightening his arms around the still-dozing redhead, he found himself agreeing with the other's previous statement. Indeed, this was _something._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Final two chapters to follow. As always, blame Bookkbaby for this and be sure to comment if you list me. Later.


End file.
